teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Nappa
Ghost Nappa was an on-going gag in Season 2 of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. During his life, Nappa had driven his Saiyan partner Vegeta nearly insane with his stupidity and obnoxious attitude, which resulted in Vegeta finally ending his life violently at the end of Season 1 of the series. However, in spite of Vegeta ridding himself of Nappa in life, Nappa returns from the grave to haunt Vegeta. His insistence to haunting Vegeta eventually causes the Saiyan prince to have a temporary mental breakdown.It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan Nappa is one of the most popular characters in DragonBall Z Abridged, and his ghost is often referred to as a separate character. He admits to many things he should not be admitting to. He vanishes seemingly forever after Vegeta is killed by Freeza, as he is not seen with him when Vegeta visits Goku. As of Episode 30, however, a loophole in the wish made to revive those killed by Freeza and his men led to Nappa's resurrection as well, as Vegeta was technically one of Freeza's men when he killed Nappa. When Nappa was alive he was more of a mental wreck, as shown when beating up Krillin and Piccolo. He sings patty cake, subsequent to Piccolo wondering "What kind of mental torture has this guy been through?" He is noted to be very impatient throughout the series; he asks Vegeta "Are we there yet?" constantly, and due to Vegeta's irritable and impatient virtue, Vegeta hated the living crap out of him and did not regret killing him. The vengeful Ghost Nappa seemed slightly more cunning when faced with the challenge of screwing with Vegeta on purpose, possibly due to him being so good at it when he wasn't trying in the first place. Although, when brought back to life by the loophole in the wish that brought back the people Frieza's men killed, he settles down on earth and gets a job as a movie director. Other Appearances Ghost Nappa has guest starred/cameoed in several other abridged series as well, most notably in Little Kuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series (where he is summoned by Yami Bakura along with several other ghost monster cards) and HBI2K's Escaflowne the Abridged Series (where he was one of the visiting spirits, and constantly hummed the "Doug" theme song in the background while the other characters were talking). He is also revealed to be the father of Mokuba Kaiba in the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged special "Kaiba's Real Father- Conclusion." Nappa has also guest starred as a antagonist to Dean and Sam in episode 6 of "Supernatural the abridged anime", where he was ultimately destroyed when his scouter was burned, as opposed to burning his body, since he was vaporized by Vegeta. Trivia *Despite the fact that he wanted to haunt Vegeta, he's happy to help Vegeta in a Tyler Durden-esque fashion by explaining that Vegeta was injured by falling down some stairs to hide the fact that Vegeta was actually beaten up by Recoome, who Goku beat in an instant. *Nappa has a song called "Killing in the Nappof", a parody of Rage Against The Machine's number one hit "Killing In The Name". *Ghost Nappa's personal logo is, naturally, a parody of the Ghostbusters logo, specifically the logo to Ghostbusters 2. Both logos have ghosts giving a thumbs up (In Nappa's case) or peace sign. * During one of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series' "Deleted Scenes", Tristan finds the remote to Duke Devlin's theme, and begins randomly changing it. The chain ends to Ghost Nappa's theme, but Yugi promptly breaks Tristan's kneecaps with a wrench in response for "referencing an abridged series not made by Little Kuriboh". * It's debatable whether or not Ghost Nappa is real or merely a figment of Vegeta's imagination. When Nappa comes back to life, he makes no mention of haunting Vegeta. * The eighth customizable voice for a custom character in Dragonball Xenoverse is Takahata101, which sounds nearly identical to Ghost Nappa. ** The voice would be used for Team Four Star's son/creation, Dumplin. Ghost Nappa (song) with lyrics Vege-geta-geta ge-ge-ge-ge-geta Vege-geta-geta (GHOST NAPPA!) Yeeeah! If there’s something strange, in your neighborhood... Guess who it is? (GHOST NAPPA!) Is it something weird? And it don’t look good... Guess who it is? (GHOST NAPPA!) Here we go! Vegeta-geta-geta-geta-geta-geta Geta-geta-geta-(You know you love me as a ghost)-geta Geta-geta-geta-geta-geta-geta Geta-geta-geta-geta-WHOO! All right, yeah, come on, sing this! Clap! Everybody clap! Vege-geta-geta ge-ge-ge-ge-geta If all your things running through your head... Guess who it is? (GHOST NAPPA!) AN Invisible man sleeping in your bed... Guess who it is? Woo! Ghost Nappa! Come on, baby sing it! Vegeta-geta-geta-geta-geta-geta Geta-geta-geta-(You know you love me as a ghost)-geta Geta-geta-geta-geta-geta-geta Geta-geta-geta-geta-WHOO! Quotes (Vegeta is flying inside his space pod in space after his battle on Earth) Vegeta: (thinking) They’ve broken my body... I failed in my mission to find the Dragon Balls... I even lost my tail... but at least... it can’t get any worse from here... ???: Vegeta... Vegeeeeetaaaaa... Vegeta: Wh-What? Ghost Nappa: (appears) I'm haunting you. Vegeta: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! -- "Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 3)" ---- (Vegeta is seen on Namek) Vegeta: This is so non-canon it hurts. Ghost Nappa: Vegeeeeeeta... Tonight you will be haunted by three ghoooooosts! (appears) And they're all me. (Two more Ghost Nappas appear) Hi. Vegeta: Goddamn it, I hate Christmas. -- "Christmas Tree of Might" ---- Ghost Nappa: Okay, there we go. A-Ahah! You are now thinking about what Zarbon did to you while you were unconscious. Have fun with that. ---- Ghost Nappa: I think your rage broke, Vegeta. Vegeta: SHUT UP, GHOST OF NAPPA! Krillin: What was that? Vegeta: I'm not crazy. You're crazy! Especially you, Nappa! Ghost Nappa: Eeeeey. -- Episode 18: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan ---- VEGETA: (thinking) God, I love it when a plan comes together! Took some time, effort, and lots of bodies, but now it’s mine. Immortality is my bitch! Now, it should be right here.... riiight here. (searches around for the missing DragonBall) Where the hell is it? It couldn’t have gone anywhere. Alright, I'm going to close my eyes, (closes eyes) and when I open them up, it’s going to be right here... (opens his eyes) it's not here. Why isn't it here!? I don't get it! Who could have--! (remembers that Gohan was near the place where he hid the DragonBall) The kid! But... how could he have found it!? He would... Wait! (remembers Gohan holding the Dragon Radar) That watch... That watch was no watch at all! It was some kind of DragonBall locator. (starts clenching his fist) Which means... Which means... GHOST NAPPA: (deadpan) He tooook the DragonBall. Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAH References Category:DBZA Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Running gags Category:Saiyans